Leo
Leo is a character from SLEEPOVER series, who was present in Emily's sleepover, but died in an explosion later on. He debuted in SLEEPOVER -Part 1 and made his last appearance on OLIVIA - Part 3. Appearance Leo has a slim figure, and has peach skin. He has blue dyed hair that is spiked to his right. He wears a long-sleeved baby blue denim jacket, which is unbuttoned, revealing a white t-shirt. He wears black jeans that are accompanied by white sneakers. Casually he had chilling expression. Story (Events of Part 1) Leo is among one of Emily's friends, who arrived with Grace, Andy and Aby to Emily's sleepover. During the Spin the Bottle game, he was idle and was assumed to be AFK. He got back after it concluded and proceeded to play Truth or Dare. Emily dared him to hold his breath for 20 seconds. Him, thinking it was easy, dares to do it, but passes out after a few seconds. He soon gained consciousness near the bedroom cut scene. (Events of Part 2) The next morning, Leo woke up in shock after hearing Emily dying. He was upset about Emily's death as Aby was forced to flush Emily down the toilet. The four soon hear Emily's Mother and Emily's Father enter the house, and soon hide in the kitchen. Leo, at first was scared, thinking that they would be caught. Leo soon leaves Emily's parents unconscious and gathers with the others outside of Emily's house. He soon goes to school and attends class, pretending he never saw what happened as of the events of that morning. (Events of Part 3) Leo attends chemistry class, and is shocked to find Emily (Emily's Mother disguised as her daughter) still alive. He leaves soon after class is dismissed and is found eating at the cafeteria by himself. He is soon approached by Meanie, and is soon bribed with money to reveal who the killer of Emily was. He is not seen on screen till the next day. When Grace was pushed to the ground, a group of students circled around Grace. One of these students included Leo, with a grimace on his face. He soon enters the classroom, where he was soon killed by Grace due to the explosion that Grace had caused. Personality Leo is seen to dare to do some things, even if they are risky, such as holding his breath in for longer than he can. He is surprisingly strong, as he was able to kick down Emily's Father, knocking Emily's Father and Emily's Mother unconscious. He shows that he still shows some loyalty towards Grace, resisting to tell Meanie that Grace was the killer, however, he was able to tell her after she had bribed him with money. He loses all of Grace's friendship after showing joy in seeing her be pushed down in the school hallway. Death Leo was bombed by Grace, after Grace had fallen into fury over the death of Andy. She had killed all of her schoolmates, and destroyed the entire school as a result of the explosion. The death was confirmed as Leo's remains can be seen flying after the explosion impact. Appearances Episodes *SLEEPOVER - Part 1 (first appearance) *SLEEPOVER - Part 2 *SLEEPOVER - Part 3 (death) *OLIVIA - Part 3 (last appearance, flashback; cameo, no lines) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Sleepover